Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/V
Hrabina Cosel 02 05 Berlin w pierwszej ćwierci XVIII wieku był zaledwie słabym zarysem tej stolicy, jaką został od niedawna. Wzniósł się on i zabudował właśnie w tej porze i był niemal nowym, a miał już charakter właściwy miasta koszar, wojska, klasztornego porządku i ciszy. Tu nic już naówczas nie szło, jak samo chciało, ale jak z góry rozporządzono: wzrost, upięknienie, handel były nakazane, zaprowadzone i wzięte w kluby od razu. Nic smutniej nie mogło po Dreźnie wyglądać nad ową nadsprejską stolicę. W ulicach widać było więcej żołnierzy niż ludu, a bębny i piszczałki głośniej się słyszeć dawały niż dzwony i koszar więcej było niż kościołów. Po większych ulicach sterczały regularnie ustawione domy, które tam stanęły, nie że chciały, ale że musiały. Pusto było dosyć. Jednakże Berlin już miał pięć kwartałów i przedmieścia, rozsypane szeroko a nędzne, dokoła. Gdzieniegdzie wśród domków i domów pałace familii królewskiej odznaczały się wymuszonym wdziękiem, który wydawał się skądinąd zapożyczony. Na Spandawskim Przedmieściu świecił tak Montbijou królowej, na Stralauskim – Belweder króla. Wszystko tu było nowe jak samo państwo, najstarsze gmachy liczyły wiek swój na lat dziesiątki. Parę posągów nudziło się w tej pustyni, para szerokich placów czekała życia i mieszkańców. Tak na Molkenmarkt stał już Fryderyk I, przeznaczony pierwotnie do arsenału. Jeden most na Sprei był już murowany, a zwano go mostem nowym i zamiast Henryka IV wstawiano nań elektora Fryderyka Wilhelma. Pałac królewski z początkiem wieku budować zaczęto; gasił inne wspaniałością. Schluter tak go obwieszał wieńcami, iż spod nich ścian widać nie było; że zaś po nim dwóch innych go kończyło, każdy swym smakiem, trzy smaki zrodziły rzecz niesmaczną. Berlin miał już naówczas nasiona wszystkiego, co wielkie miasta stanowi, brakło mu tylko życia i ludzi. Teatr, galerią, bibliotekę, muzea – zakładano spiesznie, napełniano, jak było można. Jednakże tu, jak w Dreźnie bywało, nie poświęcano wojska porcelanie, ale za to na wagę złota kupowano żołnierzy. I to, co Berlin w istocie miał najciekawszego, a w czym spoczywała przyszłość jego i monarchii, to było wojsko wymustrowane jak machina, regularne jak zegarek, poruszające się jak jeden człowiek. Tu stał ów sławny, pierwszy batalion grenadierów największych na świecie, złożony z ludzi z całego świata zbieranych, mogący być wzorem tego, co z człowieka zrobić można w tym rodzaju i do jakiej doskonałości dochodzi mechanizm, militarny. Grenadierów tych, olbrzymów, płacono olbrzymio, choć na inne rzeczy wielka była oszczędność. Niektórzy z nich mieli domy własne i oprócz musztry zajmowali się handlami. Najdorodniejszy z olbrzymów tych, Jonasz Norwegczyk, którego przywieziono zgarbionym i krzywym, tu się dopiero wyprostował i stał owym ideałem żołnierza, jakim później słynął. Berlin po Dreźnie był to klasztór po teatrze. Gdy powóz zapylony i zbłocony pani Cosel wtoczył się szczęśliwie w ulice tej stolicy, a piękna hrabina wyjrzała oknem na te piaszczyste, puste aleje, na te jakby wymarłe domy, ścisnęło się jej serce. Ale tu spodziewała się bezpieczeństwa, spokoju, opieki; tu chciała czekać, aż się może w losie jej coś odmienić. Z Frankfurtu już wysłany przodem sługa najął jej przy jednej z większych ulic mieszkanie, które po pałacach, jakie niedawno zajmowała, wydało jej się nędznym i biednym, choć było tylko zimnym, nie zamieszkanym i pustym. Ale dla niej była to tylko gospoda. Zaklika siadł drugiego dnia na straży. Urządzono, co było potrzeba do życia. Cosel zajęła ciemny kąt, w którym by o niedoli swojej marzyć mogła, i nowe gospodarstwo się rozpoczęło. Smutne dni, długie a jednostajne. W Berlinie wszakże incognito nikomu pozostać nie było wolno. Trzeciego dnia Cosel oznajmiono odwiedziny marszałka Wartesleben, gubernatora Berlina, a drugi marszałek, Natzmer, dowódca żandarmów, często przejeżdżając się ulicą, domowi się przypatrywał. Wszyscy byli bardzo grzeczni. Z wysokich sfer doleciała wiadomość, że tam przybycie hrabiny, a nade wszystko przekaz na znaczne sumy do Liebmanna, bankiera, widziano okiem bardzo przyjaznym. Z Drezna, pomimo ścisłych stosunków trzech Fryderyków, nie zdawało się grozić nic, i Cosel spodziewać się nie mogła, aby ją tu jeszcze prześladować chciano. Tu dopiero, wśród tej samotności milczącej, wpośród tego miasta głuchego, które zasypiało o mroku, wśród tej ciszy złowrogiej – cały ogrom nieszczęścia stanął przed oczyma tej, która nań była skazaną. Goryczą zapłynęło serce. Całe dnie siadywała nieruchoma, nie mówiąc słowa, z oczyma czarnymi, wlepionymi w ścianę lub na ulicę, duchem i sercem uciekając w czasy ubiegłe. Serce jej zadawało sobie pytanie, czy tak łatwo przestać kochać, czy tak łatwo można zapomnieć, czy za szczęście doznane tak prędko można niewdzięcznością płacić. Charakter króla wydawał się jej poczwarną zagadką. Przypominała sobie czułości jego, dowody przywiązania, niedawne jeszcze tryumfy swoje a jego przysięgi i nie mogła pojąć upadku. Nie zwątpiła o królu, wątpiła o człowieku. Mężczyzna cały, jak go Bóg stworzył, zdawał się jej dzikim szyderstwem. Nie rozumiała życia, nie pojmowała przysięgi, naigrawania się ze świętości, oplwania przeszłości i zadania jej kłamu. Świat wydawał jej się czymś niezrozumiałym. Pytała własnego życia i szukała w nim winy, czując karę, nie mogła znaleźć tak wielkiego grzechu, jak była boleść. W kilka dni kazała sobie przynieść Biblią. W kilka dni także wszedł około południa Zaklika, który przychodził zwykle tylko, gdy był zawołany lub gdy musiał coś oznajmić. Stanął w progu ze spuszczonymi rękami, Cosel podniosła głowę ku niemu. Milczał długo. – Co powiesz, Zakliko? Cóś niedobrego? – A gdzież na świecie dobre? – rzekł. – Chodzą już koło domu szpiegi, pytają. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, abyś się pani ich strzegła. Nie mylę się, prędzej czy później zjawi się tu pewnie ktoś z oświadczeniami przyjaźni. Zamknij pani usta. Hrabina się zmarszczyła. – Musisz mnie już znać – rzekła – że ja i milczeniem kłamać nie umiem. Miałam odwagę jemu i jej rzucić obelgę w oczy, będę mieć męstwo powtórzenia to każdemu, co słuchać zechce. – Pani – odważył się dodać Zaklika, choć spuszczeniem głowy dała mu znak, że rozmowa ma być skończoną – pani, na cóż ich jątrzyć i zemstę wywoływać? I tak kłamać będą. Nie odpowiedziała już nic uparta Cosel, z oczów spuszczonych potoczyły się dwie łzy gorzkie. Zaklika wyszedł. We trzy dni potem młody, ładny mężczyzna kazał się zameldować do hrabiny. Był to van Tinen. Hrabina znała go z tego, iż raz już był do niej wysłany dla układów, do których chciał przyjść jak Watzdorf niewczesnymi oświadczeniami gorącej miłości. Te obelżywe oświadczenie musiała ona znosić cierpliwie, choć ją obrzydzeniem dla nikczemników napełniały. Przyjęto van Tinena. Oświadczył najprzód, iż się niezmiernie zdziwił, gdy będąc w Berlinie, dowiedział się o pobycie jej tutaj, o którym jakoby wcale nie wiedział wprzódy. Cosel spojrzała mu w oczy z szyderstwem. – A gdzieżeś pan był, gdym opuszczała Saksonią? – Ja? – rzekł van Tinen. – Byłem w Dreźnie nawet tego wieczora, gdyś pani pono o mdłości przyprawiła nieszczęśliwą Denhoffowę, ale gdy się to raz uciszyło, nie dowiadywałem się, dokąd się pani udać podobało. – Tak, więc się bardzo cieszę – odpowiedziała Cosel – iż mogliście o mnie zapomnieć; nic więcej teraz nad to nie życzę. – Ja sądzę – odparł van Tinen – że i tam radzi by być pewni, iż pani wyrządzonych sobie krzywd zapomniałaś także. Milczeli chwilę, van Tinen szepnął: – Mógłbym pani wiele ciekawych opowiedzieć rzeczy. Zakrawało to na chęć wkradania się w łaski u Cosel, na zyskanie zaufania. – Jam nie ciekawa – smutnie rozśmiała się Cosel – myślisz pan, że mnie cokolwiek dziś jeszcze obchodzić to może? Wierzyłam dawniej w tych szałów szczerość myśląc, że z serca się rodzą; dziś wiem, że je tworzy pycha i pustota. – Bawimy się nadzwyczajnie – rzekł, jakby nie rozumiejąc, van Tinen. – Nie są to rzeczy nowe dla pani, która w tylu świetniejszych zabawach byłaś królową, jednakże... Znać, chciał wyznania. Cosel milczała. Van Tinen, śmiejąc się, po dobrej woli opowiadać zaczął: – Miejsca te dobrze pani znane, bo niegdyś w Laubegast pono... – Mieszkałam tam szczęśliwa – szepnęła Cosel. – A! To prawda. – Flemming na równinie, pod Laubegast, prawie naprzeciwko Pillnitz dawał wielką fetę dla króla i Denhoffowej. – A, a! – zawołała Cosel. – Sześć najprzód pułków wyszło w pole – mówił przybyły – cała królewska lejbgwardia konna użytą była. Na wyżynach ustawiono działa i wojska tak rozporządzono, ażeby dwór miał widowisko prawdziwej wojny. Jakoż udało się wszystko przepysznie. Rozdzielone pułki postępowały dając ognia, nacierając, a choć oprócz kilku wywróconych i podeptanych nikomu się nic nie stało, można było przysiąc z dala, że bitwa była najzaciętsza i przelew krwi okrutny. Król przypatrywał się temu igrzysku, z jednej strony mając przy sobie Denhoffowę, z drugiej – hetmanowę Pociejowę, obie konno jako amazonki. Otaczał go cały dwór na pysznych rumakach. Reszta dam w poszóstnych powozach patrzała nie wysiadając z nich, a był cały świat niewieści. Cosel uśmiechnęła się szydersko. – Teraz mu dwie towarzyszy – rzekła – widoczny postęp, a w odwodzie ta ariergarda w powozach. O, rzeczywiście, to wspaniale i po królewsku! Van Tinen zniżył głos. – W istocie te dwie – dodał – nie są wcale o siebie ani o nikogo zazdrosne. Ale wracam do mojego opisu – począł znowu – nie opodal rozbite były wspaniałe namioty. Pod jednym z nich król obiadował, mając przy sobie Denhoffowę, Pociejowę, Bielińską i co najprzedniejsze osoby z towarzystwa. – I pan tam byłeś? – spytała szydersko Cosel. Van Tinen się zarumienił. – Nie, jam był w drugim namiocie, ale widziałem doskonale wszystko. W czasie obiadu muzyki nam przygrywały, a na wiwat biły działa i tak na przemiany grzmot armat i trąby towarzyszyły wesołym okrzykom. – Prześlicznie – rzekła Cosel – i koniec? – Nie, to dopiero początek. Po obiedzie nastąpiła zabawa, ze stołów nie zbierano, Flemming chciał resztkami nakarmić żołnierzy, ale że chleba brakło, w każdy kawałek chleba wetknięto po guldenie i użyto ich przeszło tysiąc. Zatrąbiono wtedy do szturmu. Żołnierze stojący w bojowym porządku posunęli się mężnie ku półmiskom, ale ci, co ich dochwycili się pierwsi, pod naciskiem drugich zostali złamani, padli; trzeci szereg pchał drugi. Stoły się wywracały, ludzie dusili, kupy żołnierza wiły się po ziemi; widowisko było przepyszne, pękaliśmy od śmiechu! Trwało to póty, póki resztek potraw stało i nie zatrąbiono do odwrotu. Król z dala odpoczywał na pagórku z damami. Gdy wieczór nadszedł, w królewskim namiocie rozciągnięto kobierce, stanęły muzyki, zaczęły się tańce i trwały ochoczo do siódmej wieczorem. Flemming przez cały czas chodził z kielichem od gościa do gościa, zaklinał, całował, prosił, lał, przepijał i sam pono się najpierwszy upił. Król także zdawał się w nadto dobrym humorze, ale majestat pański umiał utrzymać, tak że nikt tego nie poznał. Przypatrywałem się z politowaniem służbowemu szambelanowi Jego Królewskiej Mości, który stał za nim godzinę, trzymając na tacy szklankę wody, a że wprzód sam coś innego znać pił, niedobrze się mógł na nogach utrzymać i gdyby go kto wówczas palcem trącił, byłby się niechybnie wywrócił. Nigdym Flemminga w takim nie widział humorze. – Nie dziw – rzekła Cosel – obchodził swoje tryumfy, a mój upadek. – Nareszcie król się zabierał wychodzić – kończył van Tinen – gdy pijany Flemming rzucił mu się na szyję z poufałością braterską, nie zważając, że tyle oczów na nich patrzało, i ozwał się głośno, tak żeśmy to wszyscy słyszeć mogli: „Bracie, kochany bracie, kwita z przyjaźni naszej, jeżeli mnie opuścisz!”1 Pani Denhoff, która króla na krok nie opuszcza, zaczęła hamować Flemminga, ale to przychodziło z trudnością. Flemming był tak szczęśliwie pijany, iż nic już nie widział przed sobą oprócz ludzi równie jak on napiłych. Gdy go Denhoffowa za rękę chwyciła, on ją o mało nie przycisnął oburącz. Wydała mu się ładną i powiedział jej to tak wyraziście, że aż krzyknęła z oburzenia i gniewu, ale w tejże chwili zaczęła się do rozpuku śmiać. Pomimo tych zaklęć król i Denhoffowa dostali się na konie i pojechali. Szczęściem, że zręczny laufer ścigał króla krok za krokiem, inaczej – już leciał z konia. Chciano go koniecznie do powozu posadzić, rozgniewał się. Koniuszego Racknitza, który cokolwiek za ostro się brał, król pchnął precz, a na Denhoffową krzyknął: „Dajże mi pani pokój, znam się z moim koniem, proszę się o mnie nie troszczyć” Jakoż w galop się puścił, co koń wyskoczy, a kawalergardy, dwór i co żyło, za nim. Hrabina spadła z konia, ale ją otaczający kawalerowie pochwycili. To ją jakoś opamiętało i choć konno jeździ śmiało, zajęła miejsce w powozie. – Powinni jej byli pozwolić kark skręcić – odezwała się Cosel. – Najzabawniejszy był Flemming – dodał van Tinen – bo po odjeździe dam i króla jeszcze mu nie dosyć było. Okrutną miał do tańca ochotę, więc brał pozostałe służące i kręcił się z nimi raźnie, aż póki nadchodzący ranek nie przerwał tej pięknej zabawy. I Flemmingowi nic nie było. – Przecież – odezwała się hrabina – nie pierwszy to raz w ten sposób się z królem obchodził. Sam król mi opowiadał, jak po pijanemu nadokazywawszy, nazajutrz do niego na zamek przyszedł i rzekł: „Słyszę, że Flemming wczoraj trochę się nie do rzeczy znajdował, ale Wasza Królewska Mość tego mu za złe nie weźmiesz”. Król do czasu śmieje się i przepuszcza – dodała – lecz któż zaręczy, że się nie dostanie kiedyś do Königsteinu, gdy mu się jego przyjaciele, tak jak on mnie, przysłużą. Król łagodnym jest jak baranek – rzekła śmiejąc się szydersko – nieprawdaż, panie szambelanie? A wiecie dlaczego? Dlatego, że gniewając się, popsuł by sobie zabawę. Potem, gdy mu się znuży człowiek, skinie i każe, aby go więcej nie widział. Na tym komedia skończona! Cosel zaczęła się przechadzać, van Tinen zmilkł, przestraszony wyrzeczonymi przez nią wyrazami. – Nie dziwię się tej goryczy, jaka płynie z ust pani – rzekł – jednakże... – Tak, masz słuszność – przerwała – gdybym i ja nie miała serca, nie miała czucia, nie bolała na krzywdę, a targowała się tylko o jej zapłatę, mogłabym mówić inaczej. Mogłabym powiedzieć, że August ma najlepsze serce, że nie on winien, ale okoliczności. Pierwsza zmarszczka na mej twarzy, znudzenie po tylu latach pożycia, moje gniewy i gwałtowności, tak bezprzyczynne! Boć powinnam była śmiać się z Duval, cieszyć, gdy Duparc przyjechała, i niewiele więcej wartą Denhoffową wziąść za przyjaciółkę! Nieprawdaż, kochany szambelanie? Nie korzystałam z dobrych przykładów, jakie mi dawały pani Haugwitz, Aurora, Esterle i Teschen, chodzące z sobą pod ręce na lipskim jarmarku w zgodzie serdecznej? Śmiała się spazmatycznie. – Ja widocznie stworzoną nie byłam do tak dobrego towarzystwa – dodała – nie umiałam się znaleźć, nie rozumiałam świata ani ludzi: winnam sama sobie. Sądziłam, że w piersiach są serca, że w duszy są sumienia, że miłość nie jest rozpustą, że przyrzeczenia są święte i że królowie słowa dotrzymują. Wszystko to były złudzenia moje, winy moje i grzechy. Dlatego gdy tamte szczęśliwe, ja umieram z upokorzenia, z tęsknoty, ze wstydu. Van Tinen, słuchając tych wyrzekań, które z ust cudnie pięknej kobiety wychodząc, wrażenie na nim czyniły mimowolne, przejmujące, uczuł się poruszonym, zmięszanym, zawstydzonym. Spojrzała nań Cosel z politowaniem. – Słuchaj – rzekła, zbliżając się do niego – wiem, czuję, żeś ty tu nie przybył przez litość dla mnie, przez ciekawość dla siebie, ale z rozkazu. – Pani! – Nie przerywaj mi, słuchaj! Ja ci to przebaczam – kończyła – wam wszystkim idzie o to więcej, abyście zrobili karierę, niż byście ludźmi byli. Powtórz im to, coś słyszał ode mnie, niech znają głąb mojej duszy: między nimi a mną wszystko zerwane. A jeśli chcesz się zasłużyć, dodaj, żeś słyszał ode mnie, z żywych ust hrabiny Anny Cosel, iż tak jak niegdyś zapowiedziała królowi, że mu niewierność i zdradę zapłaci śmiercią, tak jeszcze dziś powtarza. Za rok, za dwa, za dziesięć, pierwszy raz, gdy napotkam Augusta, w łeb mu strzelę. Noszę pistolet przy sobie, nie rzucę go nigdy, aż nabój dla niego przeznaczony wyleci. Powiedz im i to, panie van Tinen. Van Tinen pobladł śmiertelnie. – Pani hrabino! – zawołał. – Jest to w istocie zmuszać uczciwego człowieka do zdrady. Posądzasz mnie pani niesłusznie, ale ja zostaję w służbie króla polskiego, jestem jego szambelanem, przysiągłem mu na wierność. Tego, co słyszę z ust pani, nie mogę już nie powtórzyć! Muszę! Pani to powtórzysz sama innym, pochwalisz się tym, żeś mi także w oczy rzuciła tę groźbę. To nie dworactwo już, ale obowiązek każe wyznać. – Alboż ja ci bronię? – zapytała Cosel. – Ja cię o to proszę. Nie będzie to rzeczą nową; August to pamięta. – Ale to posłuży nieprzyjaciołom, na których pani nie zbywa, do nowego spiknięcia się na jej zgubę, to da im oręż w ręce! – Alboż im na orężach zbywa? – przerwała. – Jeden mniej, jeden więcej nic nie znaczy. Kłamstwo, potwarz, zdrada – im wszystko dobre. Czyż gdybym nawet była pokorną, uszłabym prześladowania? Podli czują we mnie istotę, co ich podłości nie znosi, nikczemni mają we mnie wroga. Moja uczciwość jest dla nich wiecznym wyrzutem ich podłości. Jakże mogą przebaczyć kobiecie, co się tak, jak oni, skalać i zbezcześcić nie chciała? Śmiech spazmatyczny towarzyszył tym wyrazom, van Tinen stał jak na mękach. – Widzisz – dodała – taka jestem dziś, jaką byłam w szczęściu. Nie zmieniła mnie niedola, roztworzyła tylko duszę skrwawioną, nic więcej. W czasie rozmowy oczy jej piękne to szkliły się łzami, to osychały od ognia, co się w nich palił. Van Tinen patrzał, w końcu zapomniawszy swej roli, jakby na niezrównaną artystkę ze starożytnej tragedii greckiej. Miała w sobie Cosel wszystko, co stanowi Medeę, co ideał święty wcielić może w rzeczywistość. Współcześni ze zdumieniem, jak van Tinen, nieraz wychodzili poruszeni jej wymową i pięknością promieniejącą. Gdy zamilkła, szambelan długo nie mógł się także oderwać, z wlepionymi w nią oczyma, zdawał się walczyć z sobą. – Nie mogłaś mnie pani boleśniej upokorzyć niczym nad to wyznanie – rzekł – wystawiłaś mnie na próbę. Na cóż mam to kryć przed nią? Jestem królewskim sługą, gdy powrócę z Berlina, spytanym będę. Na pytanie kłamstwem odpowiedzieć nie mogę: rzecz jest zbyt wielkiej wagi. Słowa moje pochwycone zostaną i w sumieniu mym będę cierpiał, żem się do jej nieszczęść przyłożył. Van Tinen w tej chwili był szczerym. – Nikt w świecie do mojego nieszczęścia nie może już nic dodać – odezwała się Cosel. – Myślisz, że boleję nad utratą pałaców, znaczenia i łaski? Nie, nie! Mnie boli to, że w żadne serce ludzkie uwierzyć już nie mogę, że widzę podłość wszędzie, że sama sobą się brzydzę i sobie nie wierzę sama! Daj mi jego serce na powrót, zrzeknę się korony świata. Jam go kochała! Całe życie moje w nim było! On mi był bohaterem, on mi był bogiem na ziemi! Bohater stał się poliszynelem, bóstwo zmazało się kałem, a więc plugawy świat i życie ohydne! Szambelan starał się ją pohamować: płakała. – O, moje sny złote! O, moje marzenia dziewicze, gdzieście się rozwiały?! Nie ma was, nie ma! – Racz się pani uspokoić – przerwał coraz mocniej wzruszony i pomieszany posłaniec – nie uwierzysz pani, jak mnie boli, żem był powodem rozżalenia jej, że moje przybycie... – Niceś nie winien – odparła Cosel – pokazałam ci rany, ale dawno je noszę, a każdy dzień je powiększa. Jeśli cię pytać będą, nie szczędź tej niepoczciwej Cosel. Van Tinen nie mógł powstrzymać się dłużej, litość wzięła nad nim górę. – Zaklinam panią – odezwał się – uchodź stąd! Więcej powiedzieć nie mogę. – Jak to? – spytała Cosel. – Czy i tu mi jeszcze co zagraża? Czy król Fryderyk pruski wydałby tak kobietę na męczarnią, jak król polski – Patkula? Powinien przecież pamiętać, że jemu odmówiono Böttigera, gdy się o niego domagał. Van Tinen stał milczący; zacięte usta świadczyły że więcej powiedzieć nie mógł. – Dokąd uciekać? – szepnęła sama do siebie – Ziemi braknie; ja daleko żyć bym nie potrafiła, tam mnie jeszcze serce ciągnie... Niech zresztą zrobią już ze mną, co zechcą. Życie mi zbrzydło. Odebrali mi dzieci! Nie mam nic prócz żółci, którą się karmię. Szambelan, chąc zakończyć tę scenę, której nie przewidywał, pochwycił za kapelusz. – Żal mi pani szczerze – rzekł – lecz zdaje się, że dopóki trwać będziesz w tych usposobieniach, nikt w świecie ani uratować, ani na los jej wpłynąć nie może: wszyscy przyjaciele hrabiny. To wyrażenie ją rozśmieszyło. – Moi przyjaciele? A policzże mi ich, kochany panie van Tinen – odezwała się żartobliwie. – Masz ich pani więcej, niż sądzisz – rzekł gość – ja pierwszy! – A! Pan pierwszy, prawda! – dodała. – Takich, jak pan, wielu bym naliczyć mogła. Przynajmniej trzech czy czterech, co mi się ofiarowali pocieszać nieszczęśliwą wdowę, aby z nią podzielić swe ogromne łupy, z których mi wkrótce nic nie pozostanie. A! Takich, takich! – rzekła wzgardliwie. Van Tinen był tak zmięszany, iż nie umiejąc nic odpowiedzieć już, ukłonił się z lekka i ścigany czarnymi oczyma Cosel, wyszedł powoli z pokoju.